


The Caribbean Lovebirds’ Day Off

by SwansToTheMoon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Don’t bother me with the bad title name, F/F, I didn’t have much ideas when I thought of it, I just realized that, I tagged it wrong, This is a WIP currently, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwansToTheMoon/pseuds/SwansToTheMoon
Summary: (This is currently a WIP writing, I’m just publishing the prologue and chapter 1 for fic details)The Caribbean Lovebirds, Anne Bonny and Mary Read, are on a relaxing day off. But shenanigans happen and things don’t go as they seem. Will they be able to make their day better in time?





	The Caribbean Lovebirds’ Day Off

 

**Prologue**

...

.......

...........

...?

Hey, what is this feeling?It’s like I’m floating through an abyss.

I can’t see anything.

... Is that light ahead?

Huh? Is someone next to me? Well, I can’t see anyways... but I’m getting near the light.

I can feel my body now, apparently. I think, when you are in spirit form, you can’t really feel yourself. It’s like an empty subconscious feeling. At least I’m more full of feeling now.

Drifting around, empty, isn’t fun when you’re defeated and have to go back to the Throne of Heroes. Of course, that only happens when your Master is defeated as well. Nevertheless, I think I’m being summoned again. This time, to a different Master. The other one, I had, was a Servant as well, like me.

It wasn’t very fun, though. He was a bit- too- let’s just say he was more of a pervert. I would prefer not to think about him too much. The other one I’m summoned with- her name is Anne Bonny- is why we are called “Caribbean Lovebirds”. -I guess we are ready to introduce ourselves to our new Master.

——

As I stood near the summoning portal, a sparkly light lined the floor, and was much brighter, signaling a higher rarity servant. Or a more powerful one.

_“Archer, Anne Bonny and Mary Read,”_ I heard the (pair of) Servants say. I was a bit surprised to have them- but hey, Gold Archers. And new Servants, too. The smaller one (which I presumed to be Mary Read) scowled a bit. Maybe if I increase their bond and ascend them, maybe they’ll be more friendly?

I thought about maybe taking them on some farming missions, that way, I can quickly level their bond points and earning exp material... hm. They seem pretty respectable too. Maybe they can be taken on event missions too?

——

**Chapter 1**  
The sky was clear with light clouds, and you could hear seabirds chirping. I closed my eyes for a bit as I sat on the sandy beach. I then opened my eyes and glanced to my side and saw Anne sitting as well. She was wearing the heavy pirate suit that she usually wore (or always wore).  
“Why don’t you wear your swimsuit or something?” I asked her.  
She glanced at me sideways.  
“Why do you always wear that silly bunny suit?”  
I became quite flustered at that comment. I had to look away for a moment as I heard her stifle a giggle as she watched me. She quickly patted my back to reassure me.  
“Hey hey, it’s okay, I didn’t mean it that way,” she said quickly. I turned back to her, and as I was about to say something, she pecked me on the cheek. I became even more flustered then ever and had to cover my face. She smiled at me and continued to pat my back.  
“Hey, hey!” I saw Master running towards us. They looked a bit frightened as they ran towards us, then stopped when they saw us.  
“W-what are you guys doing?” I heard Master say.  
“Oh, nothing,” Anne responded.  
“Anyways,” Master said, obviously thinking of what we could’ve been possibly doing just then, glanced behind them.  
“You know we are in a new singularity, right? That means- there’s a Demon Pillar there.”  
“What?”  
“A Demon Pillar.”  
“You do know we have a day off today?” I responded. “We aren’t here to battle.”  
“Ah- that’s right. I forgot for a second- sorry.”  
I heard a faint yelling as some of the other Servants attacked the Demon Pillar.  
“HEY!”  
That pink haired pirate with that huge chest (which I could’ve compared to Anne’s, but Anne’s was much bigger I suppose) looked at us, and shouted again.  
“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?”  
I suppose that she thought we were flirting or something, so I shouted back.  
**Mary:** (loudly) Well? What are you doing, huh?  
**Francis Drake:** YOU FLIRTING OR SOMETHIN’?  
**Mary:** Didn’t realise that you were that loud as a living being,  
**Francis Drake:** ...EH?  
**Mary** : Berserker class, eh? Or Archer class? You have guns yeah? Like Oda-  
**Oda Nobunaga** (the Berserker one): (shouting) Hello yeah?  
**Anne:** Can, like, everyone chill? We Servants need to take breaks sometimes (even though we really don’t because we are magical historical beings), and we weren’t here to fight in the first place.  
_Everyone, ignoring Anne:_ (loud shouting)  
**Master** : Can we stop fighting amongst ourselves and concentrate on the Demon Pillar?

The fighting stopped almost immediately of course, and I sat back down next to Anne, who had a bemused smile on her face. She suddenly grabbed me and kissed my forehead, and before I had a chance to yank myself out of her grip (think strength C to hers, strength D) she squeezed me into her chest (think big) and almost fainted from a heat stroke I nearly had just then.


End file.
